The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensing device and is preferably applicable, for example, to a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor.
A related-art solid-state image sensing device disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-143490 includes two signal processing circuits. This solid-state image sensing device acquires an input voltage by resetting a capacitor in one signal processing circuit, and amplifies and outputs the voltage of a capacitor in the other signal processing circuit.
Another related-art solid-state image sensing device disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-243930 includes two digitization circuits. This solid-state image sensing device causes one digitization circuit to perform a sample-and-hold operation and causes the other digitization circuit to perform analog-to-digital conversion (A/D conversion).